150 shades of pokemon
by HVAC125
Summary: come follow the adventure of the pokemon gang 10 years later after the show. Misty blossomed into a woman and is dating Ash. Pikachu also blossomed into a woman and is dating charizard. They were having fun on their date until team rocket came along...
1. Chapter 1: 10 years later

Ash watched as Misty's big sweet boobs jiggled in the sunlight. He was six foot seven now because he entered puberty. He felt his penis grow bigger and bigger in his pants as Misty giggled and put her hand on his thigh. She was sexy now and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Pikachu had boobs and a tight vagina now too, so she was sexy too but not to humans because that's bestiality. Brock was really cool now because he's African but also smart because he was Cambodian at the same time… that's a type of Asian because they're smart. "Yesterday I gave sex to officer Jenny," Brock said, "but I sprained my penis playing sex games." Brock had a big pensi but it wasn't as big as Ash's; puberty hit Ash harder like a boxer who sounds retarded when he speaks because he got punched in the face too many times. "i'm going to see nurse joy about that now," Brock said in a normal voice because he was standing close to everyone. Ash couldn't stand it any longer; his penis was like a steel girdle freshly hoisted onto an adoption agency for unwanted children. He wanted to sex Misty on the picnic table they were now sitting at.

Misty looked at her boobs and felt them. "Ash do my boobs look bigger today? I swear they were smaller yesterday." Ash knew why they were bigger; he supplemented her dairy milk with soy milk. That increases estrigen. "Nope Ash said as he nodded his head." Pikachu jumped onto the table. "Pika Pika" She said in a womanly voice. "What's that Pikachu? Charizard wants to enrich your fallopian tubes with his fresh Mediterranean tzatziki sauce?" Pikachu nodded. (She was sitting next to Ash on the picnic table.)

Suddenly, nurse Joy came over from the pokemon center. "Brock i'm afraid your penis is irreparable, i'm going to have to castrate you." Nurse Joy was mad because Brock was cool now who used to never score any women and officer Jenny told her about the sex games but she was also sad too because she wanted Brock's Chewbacca in her meat couch. "I know what castrate means," said a robot voice, "it means she's going to cut off your balls." It was pokedex, Ash's pokedex. He was smart but not as smart as Brock, who was Asian but also cool because he was African.

"That's too bad," said Misty in a sexy alluring voice, "I wanted Brock to squirt his mayonnaise into my Mexican quesadilla." Ash was jealous and upset at the same time because at this time Misty was still his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: the fight

Ash looked at Brock disdainfully. "i'm going to fight you now." Ash said to Brock in a very mean but passionate way. Ash was jealous because Misty wanted Brock's pork banana in her beef hammock. Ash was exactly a foot taller than Brock so it was going to be an easy fight. Suddenly, team rocket came. Jessie was 40 now but she still had silicone boobs from when she was 30. James was still a gay loser but they had a kid with them so he probably wasn't gay, just looked and acted gay. (Meowth died in a fire so they replaced him with a kid.) "Prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "Shut the fuck up," Ash said, "can't you see I'm going to fight Brock?" Jessie looked kind of sexy but her fake boobs were smaller than Misty's real boobs. "Mommy I'm hungry I want milk." Said Team rocket's baby. His name was Ed and he was a baby.

Jessie began to take off her shirt. "What are you doing?" Asked Ash. "What's it look like I'm going to breast feed my baby." "Those are some sweet boobs" Ash's dad said, "but they look fake." Ash's dad was right; they were fake.

Ash became mad and punched Jessie in the womb and another baby came out of her. "I want to fight Brock now" Ash said to Brock in a screamingly way. "I will referee the fight," the new baby said.

Everybody watched as Ash was in one corner and Brock was in the other. Ash had an advantage over Brock: he can see. Ash punched Brock in the face. "Who did that Brock said." Ash took out his penis in a cool way and he slapped Brock with it because it was so big. "Go Ash!" Misty said but Ash thought she was a deceiving concubine. Misty's boobs were Chinese wall boobs because if you were on the I.S.S you would be able to see them. Suddenly Brock mounted Ash in a dominating way like a goat raping a chicken. "Brock wins the fight." Team rocket's new baby said in a baby voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Pikachu's new boyfriend

Ash couldn't believe he lost to a blind miscreant. Charizard popped out of his pokeball like a Jack in the box. He looked at pikachu in a sexual way and unzipped his pants. "Hey pokedex," Ash said, "what kind of pokemon is this?" He said as he waved his penis in front of him. "UNKNOWN POKEMON. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Pokedex said in a robot voice.

Pikachu and charizard were rolling around on the picnic table. "pika pika" Pikachu said in a sexual way as charizard was whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. Charizard and pikachu were now boyfriend and girlfriend. "I want you inside of me," Pikachu said, "exterminate my ovaries with your big mac sauce!" Pikachu said to charizard in a deviantly way. Charizard unleashed his fire and fury and nailed Pikachu against a wall. His penis was rock hard like Brock's onyx and he stabbed her with it in her vagina. In and out in and out. He fondled pikachu's big yellow breasts with his dinosaur hands. His milky goodness squirted out of him into pikachu. She yelped with glee. "pika pika!" she said with sex in her voice. Ash looked at Misty. "Hey Misty maybe we should have fun like that." Ash said to Misty in a pervert kind of way. Misty's giant boobs jiggled as she laughed. "sure Ash. She said as she took off her small tight shirt." Misty looked like a starving Vietnamese orphan holding two giant watermelons. Ash gotted an erection and accidentally his pants. "give it to me like charizard gave it to Pikachu!" Misty said and moaned suggestively. Ash jumped on Misty and stuffed her butthole with his giant Heisenberg particle collider and pulled on her pig tails and pretended he was driving a Harley Davidson. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said. Everybody laughed. (Pikachu is yellow with brown stripes)


	4. Chapter 4: 3 robots

Suddenly professor oak came out of his lab. He had previously absconded with Ash's mom because she is a lady of the night. "BEEP BOOP" professor oak said. (He's a robot now because he's old so they had to put his head in a jar and put it on a robot body so that he could live.) "I AM A ROBOT TOO. I UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID. HE SAID MY PENIS DOESN'T WORK. KILL ME NOW." Said Ash's pokedex about professor oak in a robot voice. Suddenly Ash's dad came out of Ash's house. He was also a robot because he slipped on a banana peel. "BEEP BEEP." Ash's dad said in a robot voice. "HE SAID HE WANTS TO FONDLE MISTY'S BIG BEAUTIFUL BREASTS WITH HIS COLD ROBOTIC HANDS." Ash's pokedex said in a robot voice.

"You guys are dorks." Gary said as he came out from hiding behind some trees. Gary was really cool, even cooler than Ash. "Uhhh.. hi Misty." Gary said to Misty in a nervous way. "I DETECT A 96.7% INCREASE OF BLOOD FLOW IN GARY'S PENIS." Pokedex said. Gary cried and ran away. Misty was wearing a tight shirt. She wasn't a girl anymore… she's a woman.

The three robots were beeping at each other. It sounded like arguing. "BEEP." Ash's dad said robotically. "NO. I WANT TO GIVE SEX TO MISTY." Ash's pokedex said. "Don't I have a say in this?" Misty said. Misty didn't have a say in this because women in Japan aren't allowed to vote. The robots then agreed to fuse together so they could all stick their samoflange in Misty's butthole. Professor oak was the top of the robot Ash's dad was the hands and pokedex was the feet. "WOULDN'T IT MAKE MORE SENSE IF I WAS THE HEAD SINCE I'M THE SMALLEST?" Pokedex asked in a robot voice. Professor Oak said "Beep boop" which means no. "I always wanted to do a robot!" Misty said. But then she realized those 3 robotic losers didn't have a penis.

The robot trio jumped off of a nearby cliff because they couldn't sex misty. Misty looked at Ash, "I'm thirsty Ash." This was Ash's chance to feed her more soy milk to make her boobs bigger. "sure no problem, Misty." Ash said, "I always keep a glass of milk nearby." Ash poured her some soymilk and misty drank it. Her boobs grew even bigger but aspolded because they were too big. Everybody died except Brock.

The end


End file.
